


Sociopath, Remember?

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Character Deaths, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what would have happened on the rooftop of Bart's if Sherlock had actually been a sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sociopath, Remember?

_ "Okay, let me give you a little extra incentive. Your friends will die if you don’t."  
 ___

_  
_

_ "Three bullets; three gunmen; three victims. There’s no stopping them now." _

 

Sherlock stepped back and scrutinized Moriarty intensely, trying to read the lie in his words.  Satisfied that there was none, he threw his head back and laughed.

 

Moriarty stared.  "What?  What'd I miss?" he demanded.

 

Sherlock smirked.  "Do you really think that I'd throw myself off a building, to save my 'friends'?  You're an even bigger fool than I thought.  _This_ is how you intended to beat me?  How disappointing."  


 

Moriarty smiled.  "You don't fool me, Sherlock.  You talk big... but you're on the side of the angels.  You won't let your only three friends in the world die.  I've finally figured you out, and this is your weakness."   A look of disgust crossed his face.  "You're ordinary, just like everyone else.  You have a heart."

 

Sherlock shook his head and plastered on a fake sad expression.  "Jim, out of all the information my brother handed you, how could you have missed my diagnosis?  High-functioning _sociopath._ And you could have just asked John; he would tell you that I don't have friends." He shrugged.  "Ah, well.  Everyone makes mistakes." 

 

Sherlock turned and walked away.  “Goodbye, Jim.”

 

Elsewhere, three guns took aim and fired.

 

_Bang!_

_  
_


End file.
